Do You Know How Much You Mean to Me?
by Legacy
Summary: Story based on BOF4, Ryu's wandering thoughts over his life and the special winged angel that involved in it.


Enjoy!

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" I find myself asking as I look to the beautiful slumbering body resting in my arms.

My emerald eyes gazed at the muddled assembly of honey blonde hair and snow-white wings that was peacefully at rest. Gently my fingers brushed back a few sandy locks, not to spoil a view of her lovely face. I continued to watch as her delicate neck drew another breath. A small sigh escaped from her as she further drifted into sleep. 

The moon light almost seemed to bath her nude body in a heavenly light. _She's so beautiful_. I find myself saying, as I my eyes continue to gaze upon her.

Here is an episode that I, myself have constantly played. I'm awake in the middle of the night with so many thoughts spewing through my mind that I can't sleep. So much has happened over the last year that I still have trouble understanding it all. Countries at war, death, and bloodshed, gods, the Endless, it almost seemed like a page from a minstrel's tale, than actual reality. And the fact it all began from my arrival to this world, makes everything seem to fade far away from reality into just being simply insane.

But through all that madness and death of the past year, only one moment for me, seemed to shed an undying light through last year's darkness…Meeting you. 

You a princess from a grand country, who was in search of her lost sister but found something else, a strange naked boy who you'd never seen in your life, who very well could have orchestrated your destruction. But you never batted an eye or treated me with malice. I would not have faulted you if you had, but the fact you didn't amazes me still to this day.

And you welcomed me, I, a complete stranger, and you cared for me, made me feel like I belonged with you and your friends, even when I knew my presence sometimes was a burden. That was when I knew there was something different about you, something special.

I can never forget, when we first met, my world was spewing massed of confusion. I had no idea where I was or what I was doing. I had only but a name and that's all. In the crater you were the first person, the first smiling face that greeted me. That moment it felt as if I've known you all a long. As if we characters in some divine play destined always to meet and then fate decided it was time for introduction.

We confided in each other.

You were my friend as I was yours. You confided in me, trusted me with your fears and doubts. Although, at times I could not provide much with words to aid you, you just seemed content with me just being close, just listening.

Even after the fall of Fou-Lu, we continued to grow closer. It was like we were never truly complete unless the other was near, at least for me it was…

I think that was when I knew what I felt for you was real.

It hit me like a bolt of lightening out of the blue. Everything became so clear to me all at once. The reason why I can be so anxious, yet so serenely at ease, when it is just the two of us, or when you lock onto me with those cool blue eyes, in that instant all the power I command seems impotent under your gaze. To think a moral could render one such as I, an endless helpless under a simple stare.

But it was true and I could not deny it.

As soon as I realized, that next second, I knew I had to tell you. Who would have thought, one could clear all of Wyndia in less than forty minutes, but I made it possible. And then when I saw you…even now I have to laugh, fore no one could ever accuse me of being a man of few words, because in that moment it was as if my heart took flight and my tongue was desperately trying to keep pace. I said so many things in that moment; so much in fact, I think I may have overwhelmed you with the sheer volumes at which I spoke. 

When it was at an end, when my heart had spoken its peace and I was hanging by a single thread, desperate to know your answer. You simply smiled your gentle little smile. "I love you too…" was all you said, and I realized that was all I needed to hear. Then you drew into my arms, my awaiting lips finally greeting yours. We must have been a sight to witness, the Princess and the Dragon deeply embraced while in the middle of one of the Wyndian streets.

That night was also the first time we made love. Although now I sometimes think, we should have waited before moving to that step. But it just felt so right, that I could never regret that night fully, that night when you gave yourself to me, in body and soul.

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" I ask again, my fingers running through her silky blonde locks. 

When most people would be terrified of what am I and of my power, you fully embraced it, fully embraced me…Loving me.  Who would have thought, that my very existence could bring pleasure to another?

I pause in my thoughts as I felt the beautiful life in my arms starting to awaken. She stared at me with half-drowsy, half-questioning eyes. "Ryu?" she softly said.

"Yes..?"

She blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness. "You should be sleeping; we have a big journey in the morning." Her sentenced ended with a tiny yawn.

I smiled. "I know…I'm just thinking," I calmly stated, reassuring her.

Her blue eyes blinked a few times, as if they were waging war with exhaustion itself and were losing. "Ok…but try to get some rest," she ended, dipping deep into the pillow and further into my arms.

"I will…" I whispered into her ear. I placed a small kiss along the lobe then curled along side of her. 

There was nothing but blissful silence between us for a few moments. But then I heard a soft. "Ryu…"

"Yes…?" I answered. 

She turned over to face me. I looked down to her, while her enchanting pools of blue eyes stared back at me. Then she softly spoke, "I do know…" I closed my eyes as I felt her lace another sweet kiss upon my lips, quenching any doubt I may ever have for her. "Good night…" she whispered then drifted to sleep.

"Good night…" I remained awaked for a few short minutes, but finally I fell into a deep peaceful slumber, one I've not known for a few weeks now. 

I don't know what the future will bring for the both of us, but as long as you're standing along side of me, I'll never be disappointed. "I love you Nina…"

Disclaimer: Capcom, Playstation and some other guys own Breath of Fire 4 and their characters. I'm just having my way with them….Hehehehhehe!!

A/N: Had to take a tiny break from Breath of Etheria, to write this. Don't worry I'll have another chapter soon, that none of you guys will read. LOL!


End file.
